A Siren's Hymn
by TheKissOfDeath21
Summary: It's almost been a year since Rose and Dimitri have last seen each other. Rose's and Christian's wedding has been postponed because of the baby she's carrying. Lissa's and Dimitri's wedding is getting closer to date. What happens when rose shows up again? Will Dimitri fight for Rose? Especially when they are on the brink of war? SEQUEL TO SIREN
1. Chapter 1

**HEY guys! It's been almost a year since I've posted up Siren. Here's the continuation and summary:**

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

It's almost been a year since Rose and Dimitri have last seen each other. Rose's and Christian's wedding has been postponed because of the baby she's carrying. Lissa's and Dimitri's wedding is getting closer to date. What happens when rose shows up again? Will Dimitri fight for Rose? Especially when they are on the brink of war?

**Rpov:**

I sighed, looking out the window of my room. The guards were patrolling the area, looking as if they have sticks up there asses. I sighed and leaned against the window sill. I heard rustling and I knew Christian just came in.

"Hey Rose," he said a bit sullenly.

Things have changed and the once barely happy castle was now full on strain full. Things were tense and the mood was grim. Everyone was always on tense, especially with me. Word got out and everyone thinks my baby belongs to Christian. There were protests about it; us having a kid before marriage. Christian's parents were appalled and now their household was just like ours. Tasha was ecstatic to be an aunt, but she already knew it wasn't Christian's son. But, she was like a sister. To make things worse, Tasha and Pavel have gotten married. The lower class didn't object, they cheered and some of the higher class, saying it was a good image and it would bring more support. However, her parents weren't too fond of him.

I'm supposed to live at Christian's home, but since my father is the Triton, we get to stay here, especially since we're not getting married, ever. If I thought the protests about my baby was bad, it was worse when they found out about the cancelation. Apparently many royals were expecting it and since they never liked me, they thought I slept around a lot.

I turned around, looking at Christian. This had taken a toll on Christian and even though I encourage him to leave, he still stays by my side.

I sighed; it's not fair. He doesn't have to pay for my mistakes and decisions.

He took a look at me and frowned. I shrugged at him and turned away.

"You know, it's my decision to stay by your side,"

I sighed, not this again.

"I know I don't have to, regardless of what our parents say. I'm not going to allow that kid to be raised without a father. No romantic feelings have to get in the way. We could be two best friends who share a baby," he said, nudging me. I cracked a smile. "Besides, once we're married, I'll even let you have a lover, a mister." He winked.

I laughed.

Christian is my rock and knows exactly what to say.

"I doubt that. I don't think my parents are too fond of the idea of me being the topic of the villagers' rumors. I don't think they'll appreciate another scandal from me. Besides, I'm on lockdown." I grumbled.

He hugged me to him; his blue tail swishing next to my red one.

I looked down as a silk clothe covered my shoulders and my stomach. There were stories about births, but I never heard one about giving birth to a human baby. I grimaced at the pain I'll be going through. I've heard human stories with my time with Lissa. They are lucky; I don't know why they complain about birth. Our type is three times more painful.

I shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked, feeling my shiver.

"Birth," I said simply, grimacing.

He chuckled and I turned around, glaring.

He raised his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

After a moment, he broke the silence.

"You've been down ever since you've came back." he said quietly.

I shrugged again. "I loved him, Christian. I never should've gone up there. Now you're here stuck in a loveless marriage." I grumbled.

He shrugged. "I rather marry my best friend rather than some rich royal snob," he snorted.

That didn't make me feel better.

Despite my protests about involving Christian, my parents and his parents think it's still a good idea to continue on with the marriage. I dread the arrival of this baby; she's not going to know her real father. I'm prohibited to ever go back up. After she's born, the marriage planning will start and then the wedding will commence. No matter what, though, I will love this kid forever. She will come first above everyone else. Fuck what they all say. They get no say in my baby's matters. That's my limit.

I'm almost due and since we don't count the days down here; I'm screwed. It could happen anytime.

I sighed and turned around; Christian was on the bed; staring at the ceiling. My heart ached, I put him through this.

I swam over and lay down, closing the clam that was illuminating the room. He automatically turned and spooned me to him, laying his head on my shoulder. It was a friendly gesture.

His hand caressed my stomach, rubbing it. I smiled as she kicked.

"She's the only thing that brings you joy," he whispered.

I nodded. "So do you; you're always by my side no matter how many times I scream at you to go away."

He grimaced; no doubt remembering those days.

We fell silent and in a few moments; we fell asleep.

Weeks passed and with every passing day; I'm feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

I cringed as I woke up, feeling a cramp.

"Are you alright?" Christian asked; a slight edge of hysteria in his voice.

I rolled my eyes; I've been getting cramps and he keeps freaking out every day. He thinks it's about to happen every time I have a cramp.

"I'm fine, all good so far. I just wish she hurries the hell up. She's heavy as fuck," I groaned, sitting up.

He chuckles, though it's a little strained.

He helped me up. Even though we can float, it's still hard when the middle of your body is bringing you down.

I quickly ran a brush through my hair, smoothing it down. Chris rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand; dragging me to breakfast.

We slowly swam towards the dining hall. We hated coming here every day and three times a day. Our parents always had dinner and breakfast together now, since the baby is about to arrive any day now. You'd think they would be gushing over the fact that their granddaughter is about to be born, but no, they're more excited about our wedding.

They always pester us with questions about the wedding and to add more to my increasing anger, they always refer to my baby as "it."

We sat down on the high golden stump/ chairs. Chris sat down by my side as always while our parents were in front of us, my parents of course, at the head of the table. I sighed in relief as I saw Tasha and Pavel sitting in front of me instead of our parents.

She gave me a grin.

"Damn, it's been a while!" I exclaimed, grinning.

She nodded. "It has, I haven't been able to see much of you since the wedding. How's it going on here?" she asked, though I heard some strain and sympathy in her voice, along with anger.

I knew that she hated the force of our marriage as much as we do. She was angry and things have been strained with her parents ever since she found out about the force and her own marriage. They still don't approve and Tasha tries to see little of them as possible. Instead of living in the palace with her parents, she moved in with Pavel in a shabby, but cozy home near his parents.

"Talk, scandals, rumors." I said, smirking.

I saw our mothers tense.

Tasha smirked. "Really?"

I nodded. "Rumor has it that some royal 'downgraded' because of her partner." I shrugged. "I've seen the home; it's not bad. I would actually live in one," From the corner of my eye, I saw my mother glaring dagger at me. "I mean, it's private and homey and near their family. I think that's all that matters. That's what you call _true _love, not something petty and forced," I said, placing the napkin over my lap.

Tasha hid a smile behind her glass, while Pavel snickered.

Chris smirked and turned to me.

"Do you know where? I'm really curious now," he said, feigning interest. He turned to Tasha. "Can you see if any are available? I would like to see one. These houses do seem lovely," he said, grinning.

We all hid our snickers.

"Of course, I would!" Tasha exclaimed. We ignored her mother, who made a strangled sound. "I'll tell you in any are available."

We nodded, smiling at each other.

To tell you the truth, I would move into one of those houses. I'm tired of being royal; of people looking down at every mistake you make, people starting rumors, and the rule of no privacy around here.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Abe said, looking at us sternly.

He knew what we were doing, but I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

"Why not?" Christian asked innocently.

"Christian." His father warned,

He shrugged him off.

I hid my surprise as Abe hesitated.

"It's not safe," he said.

"Why not?" I repeated, urging him on.

"Because I say so," he grit out.

I opened my mouth, but closed it as the servants came out, serving our breakfasts. We're more careful now, adding to the tension in the palace. You never know who can be hearing.

Breakfast was tense and that was an understatement. No one talked and it wasn't like it used to be where we would all be laughing and joking.

The four of us headed upstairs and I glared as one of my father's personal guards eyes us. He was no doubt in charge of keeping an eye on us. He was the first to break eye contact and I smiled smugly as we continued.

"Poor guard," Pavel joked, no doubt seeing the 'confrontation'.

I shrugged. "Nosy bastard shouldn't be looking at me that way. It was like he was looking down at me, me of all people." I scoffed.

It didn't bother me due to the fact that I was of social status. No, it bothered me because he used to be friendly with me and now he turned like the rest of them. He's one of those who believe in rumors and what other people have to say about me. Fuck society and their rules.

I immediately headed to me bed and I floated down onto it while Tasha watched me in amusement.

I patted the spot next to me, which she complied.

"How are you holding up?" she asked as I laid my shoulder on her head.

I shrugged. "As fine as I can be when everyone is looking down at you, turned their backs on you, and being locked up."

She chuckled. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay." I said quietly.

Christian and Pavel left, no doubt going to Christian's office next door.

I sighed.

"We're looking for a place for you guys," Tasha said lowly.

"You are?" I said, just as low, thought I did want to exclaim about it.

She nodded. "Do you think I'm going to let my niece grow up with all this tension?" she asked; a faint smile on her face.

I scoffed. "And here I thought it was for me," I joked.

She rolled her eyes.

"What have you found?"

"Well, we're trying to be discreet." She started.

I snorted. "How's that working out for you guys?"

"Not that great," she growled.

No doubt her parents were also keeping an eye on her.

"That's why Sydney's helping out." she said, excitedly.

I looked at her warily; she knows something.

"Continue," I said slowly.

"Well, seeing as she's almost isolated from society because of her relationship, she has more access; especially since she hasn't visited you once."

I frowned, ignoring the pang of hurt I felt. I have noticed that.

"Don't worry," she soothed. "We thought it was best as we tried to spell out the outcome and Adrian was correct," she informed frowning.

I hid my surprise. "The house, Tasha," I urged.

"Right. Well, let's see. Since you know about Adrian's visits, Sydney goes to meet him somewhere to 'pick him up'. On the way there and back, they look for places available. We found one, but Adrian insisted to wait. He didn't like them apparently. We waited, much to Christian's annoyance. Well, a house did turn up. It's her neighbor's house. It's bigger than most and in good conditions. I checked it out and found out that it had conditions to get bigger. Adrian checked out Sydney's and said it was in great condition too."

"Meaning we can combine the space," I murmured, thinking.

She smiled. "Exactly."

Slowly, a smile came up on my face. This was the best news and hope I had in a long time. Finally, a chance to get out of this hell hole my father calls 'home.'

**Short chapter, I know. Next one will be longer. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Any questions, please send me a message. I won't respond to reviews. **

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Rpov:**

I have been in serious pain. I've been having many labor scares and it's been taking a toll in Christian. He doesn't sleep much and he's growing bags under his eyes. It's not pretty. I've been out on bed rest, officially. I can't get up, no matter how frustrated or angry I get. I have breakfast in bed now.

This seriously took a toll on my mood. I've gotten crankier and angrier by the day. Only a few people are allowed in since an incident.

My mother came inside, despite my protests. It angered me enough, but I stayed in control. I snapped when she started to scold me and tell me what to do. It got ugly as I started screaming at her and we being sirens made it worse. I ended up going for her throat, or tried as Christian barged in and kicked her out. I haven't seen her since, though I know she tries. She still has the decency to argue with my _fiancé_ and ask questions to why I reacted the way I did. Christian defended me and was cold towards her.

My father tried to get in once he heard what happened. I was already reaching for his throat the second he started to come in. I made a nasty gash on his face. I heard it healed pretty nicely, considering the size of it and how deep it was. All that's left is a nice small, thin line of it; barely noticeable, much to my distaste.

Tasha's here more often. Pavel, Chris, and Tasha are the only ones who can come in. Chris's mom got very angry when she heard about my parents. She came barging in, screaming at me that I should be grateful and how much of a brat I was for treating my parents like that. I don't blame her, seeing as her son has to stick with a person like me, but with my pregnancy hormones…

Luckily Chris kicked her out and yelled at her, leaving her flustered and angry.

He came back the next day with a nasty bruise, no doubt from his father.

It angered me. His father heard and wisely stayed away.

Tasha and Pavel have helped us a lot. The house is a done deal and Sydney was more than happy to tear down her walls to combine it with my house. I felt horrible so I paid for the construction, ignoring her protests.

All we need is for my baby to be born and then we'll head over there immediately.

I winced as I felt a contraction hit. Christian looked up at me from his desk worriedly.

"are-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. I'm fine. You worry too much and it's not event your kid," I chuckled.

He rolled his eyes and smiled faintly. "I have the right to worry. You're my _fiancé," _he said mockingly. "I prefer to marry my best friend than some rich snob," he snorted.

"Thanks, you make me feel so much better." I said dryly.

He chuckled and then turned serious. "I'm worried about you Rose. That kid, if I'm going to be his father or uncle, is family to me. I have the right to worry. Besides, we don't know how you will give birth, considering the circumstances. And you're my best friend Rose, I love you." He said softly.

I smiled. "I love you too Christian, you're my best friend."

He smiled and he went back to his work.

I sighed and leaned back on the chair in Christian's office, my huge belly in front of me. He felt pity for me and carried me here.

I sighed again as time passed. I am seriously bored.

"Can you stop," He started, irritated, but then he got cut off as we heard an explosion.

I sat up, startled. "What the hell was that?" I asked, frightened as I held my arms around my stomach protectively.

He frowned. "I don't know," he said, standing up slowly.

We froze. Everything was so eerily silent, something uncommon around here. You would always hear the flutter of a tail or the waves as someone moved by; even the chatter and bags of metal from guards and servants.

"C'mon, Rose. We're getting out of here." he said urgently, putting his arms around me.

A second later, he put me down.

"Wait here," he said, swimming out of the room.

"Yes, like I can go anywhere," I said, irritated.

I could almost hear him roll his eyes.

He came back with the essentials and clothing for us, well me, seeing as doesn't need any. He wrapped them around me and I held onto other belongings.

"There's this thing called a bag," I muttered, trying to shift everything as he moved around the office.

"I know," he said irritated, moving slowly.

We were speaking in hushed voices, trying not to make sudden movement.

We winced as we heard another explosion, closer this time. I sighed in relief as we finally heard the commotion of guards and yelling.

He got a bag and put papers in them from his office, then our belongings.

"Can you carry this? Or do you want me,"

"I'll do it," I said, cutting him off. Finally, I can do something useful, even though it's something this small.

I put in on my lap, shifting my arms through the loops.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up.

Thank god for water; it makes me lighter seeing as our place is far on tail.

He snuck out of his office, looking down every hallway and corner, making sure the coast was clear. It was perfect, seeing as most of the guards were down to where the commotion was. We almost encountered a few guards, but we dodged them easily. This castle seriously needs new security if a heavily pregnant siren can get past them in the arms of one of the royals.

By the time we were exiting the castle, the guards started to check the rooms, we edging around the outside of the palace, away from the damage and towards our house when they finally realized we were gone.

I laughed as Christian spun me around once we were free away from the palace and guards and out of the gates. He started to swim faster and I could almost hear my father's booming voice as the guards barely notify him that we disappeared. But it was too late, seeing as we were already gone and the palace was nowhere in sight. We stayed clear of any other sea people, seeing as they tend to hide when a commotion like this happens. Besides, where we are heading, there are very few people.

We finally arrive at Sydney's and she almost crashes into me, barely stopping as she realizes the bump.

"Wow, you're so huge!" She exclaimed, carefully hugging me.

"What every woman wants to hear," I joked.

She laughed and apologized, grabbing our things.

"When is your due date?" she asked as she showed us to our room.

Her place has significantly changed since the last I've been here, especially with the new construction.

"Anytime now," Chris grunted.

She smiled and nodded, worry in her eyes too.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to contact you," she said guiltily.

I waved her off. "It doesn't matter. I'm glad you did. I wouldn't be here and you would've been on constant watch."

She nods at me.

"Well this is where you are staying. The other room is still being organized." She said, unsure.

Chris turned to her. "It's fine Sydney, thank you for everything. And this will do. We're engage, remember?" he muttered grudgingly.

"Right," she said, eyes widening.

"Thank you, Sydney, it's wonderful." I said in awe. Half of the room was for the baby and it was absolutely beautiful.

Chris laid me down on the bed, leaving me to rest.

I fell asleep quickly.

I groan and shift, wincing. I roll over to my other side and groan out again. A few seconds pass and I shot up, crying out.

It passes and I huff. I finally open my eyes. The room was dark and it was quiet, save for the quiet pops of random bubbles in the water. I lean back down, but I moan at the sudden pain.

It soon passes. These pains are getting worse.

Then I feel the most intense pain ever. I feel the air escaping me. The irony, really. I cry out, gasping. I claw at my rib cage and soon I'm slowly drowning. Every time I breathe, the water goes through my nose and down my throat. I cough and choke, trying to get it out. But it just makes things worse. The pain in my stomach intensifies and I soon feel a throbbing pain in my tail, where my legs once used to be.

Great, I'm in labor. But this isn't how it was supposed to be. Stars fill in my vision and I in and out of consciousness. I remember seeing Christian's panicked face, followed by Sydney.

I remember him carrying me, shouting something at Sydney. My vision blurs as the water stings my eyes. I can't hear anything. I cringe as another wave of pain hit my stomach and I swallow another mouthful of water.

I remember Christian swimming at a frantic speed. I remember my head lolling to the side. I remember our house getting smaller as we swam up. I remember Sydney's frantic face as she swims beneath us. I remember feeling a hard vibration as she looks in a different direction. I remember seeing something in her eyes and something red in the distance; another explosion.

Soon, we're in the surface. After a couple seconds, I breathe in the fresh air. I start to cough and bring up water. I grimaced as it burns my throat. I feel disorientated and my vision comes back, along with my hearing.

I gasp, trying to breath in more air. Christian struggles, trying to keep me afloat and his head above water.

"I'll be okay, Christian; go." I say, gasping.

"No, I'm not leaving you." He says. "Especially with those explosions going on. I will not let anything happen to you." He promises.

"Go Chris, human or not, I'm still a siren. You know how one can get. I will be fine." I grunt out, feeling another wave of pain.

He looks at me worriedly, just as Sydney comes up.

"I know where to go, now leave. I'll be fine."

He struggles, but soon, and slowly, he gives in.

His shoulders sag and he nods.

"Come back to me," he say, kissing me lightly on the lips.

We ignore Sydney's surprised look. But we know better. We're just friends, that kiss wasn't romantic.

"Now go, before you start bleeding. The last thing I need is people, both human and siren, looking at a dead shark ripped to pieces," he muttered, swimming a few steps back.

I smiled lightly and started to swim.

Sydney came with me, helping me.

The siren in me began to rear its ugly head as I grew grumpy. Thank god Christian didn't come along.

Sydney noticed and didn't say anything; smart girl.

Soon, we reached the destination.

"Go Sydney, you know these things could get ugly. If I attract attention, I don't want you to go down with me."

She was about to protest but I gave her a sharp look.

She reluctantly nodded. "Good luck Rose," she said, and dove back into the water.

I groaned and bit my lip.

I finally regained some composure and started swimming the rest.

Soon, I reached the cove.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 3**

**Rpov:**

I gasped in pain as another contraction hit me.

I am getting tired of these waves of pain.

I slowly dragged myself onto the sand and I pushed myself farther up the cove, trying to ignore the sharp pain. Key word; trying. I sighed, relieved. Just as I remembered, there was a pool of water and was deep enough. It grew this past year. It's been a long ass time since I've been here.

I push away the memories that are threatening to resurface as I slowly go the bank of that small pond. My body is acting up and having bipolar reactions. I still have a tail, despite the pain I have that feels like my tail will rip into two and transfer into legs. Other than that, when I'm in underwater I can't breathe and I'm choking on it. Yet, I will like I need it as the scales on my body are drying up and I feel like I'm thirsty.

I let out a soft moan of relief as my tail slips into the water. Great, now I am officially balanced between sand and water. Literally.

Then I start to panic. What the hell is going to happen? In the situation I'm in, I'm half siren and half human. How am I giving birth? It's definitely going to be different.

_If only Sydney got knocked up, _I thought bitterly.

Yes, it was selfish of me to think that Sydney should've given before me with Adrian so she can experience the pain and later tell me, but right now, I don't care.

The hours pass by and the pain gets greater. I already knew that it was going to be painful; the stories I've heard from other sirens tell me that. But it was different from how the humans gave birth. Honestly, I think the humans have it better. I mean, they have _drugs_ so they can't feel that much pain while we have our tails ripped out to give birth. And we have to do it alone or the person with you dies; whoever it is. Ironically, only our mates can help us, but they get killed in the process. Only few have survived, but nowadays, it's unheard of.

Our wrath is unpredictable and we can rip our mates apart, again, literally. They help out when we bite into them, getting their blood. In a way, it's like when humans have sex to speed up the due date so the baby can come already. But their other half doesn't get ripped to pieces and are too weak to escape due to the blood loss. A siren's birth is messy and violent. Not like the bullshit humans have when it's a beautiful birth and all that shit.

_Why am I comparing humans and sirens? _I suddenly wonder.

_I wish Dimitri was here. _

I stopped myself. Why? I didn't want to burden him with all of this. I already knew this wasn't going to work out, I mean, c'mon, I live in the fucking ocean.

I let a tear escape as another sharp pain hit, but I knew it had nothing to do with it.

We both had responsibilities in our own world, but this happened. I call it fate. I'm keeping this child and I will fight for her. I love this baby already. Again, I've heard stories and some have happened a few years back. Well, before I was born. Honestly, is just like a human's, except more violent.

When you cheat on your mate, it's not pretty. Obviously. If the siren ends up pregnant, even worse. The baby is killed once it's born. It's disgusting and horrifying. Ever since I've heard about it, I've been trying to get my father to make a law about it. He was reluctant. He said it's been going on for years, even before his grandfather was born. I rolled my eyes at that. He said he can't do anything about it. My ass. He's Triton and he's saying he doesn't have the power to stop it? He then argues that it's pretty much our culture.

I lost that argument.

Anyways, that's one of the reasons things have been so tense. Since my father isn't really against that 'policy', I'm afraid it will happen to my baby. But I'm not going down without a fight.

I closed my eyes shut as I screamed out.

The pain just got worse.

The pain in my tail just got unbearable.

I took deep breaths. It looks like my mind is done wandering because my baby just decided to come out.

"Argh!" I screamed again, my voice echoing throughout the cove.

I felt like my tail is splitting in two and through my watery eyes, I could see a faint pink in the water.

I gripped the sand and lurched forward, feeling the pains intensify.

The faint pink grew darker to a red color.

I couldn't see my tail anymore and thank god because I don't want to see what's happening.

I was like this for hours.

I want to die.

I want it to stop.

I whimpered and the pain finally lessoned. Just a little.

I groaned as it started back up again. Apparently that was just my tail.

I had the sudden urge to push.

I groaned and I grew confused.

_Am I getting both of the pains; human and siren?_

I scowled at the thought. Great, just great.

I screamed out again, for the millionth time and pushed.

I panted and the small waved that came over me felt relaxing.

Soon, the red tint in the water disappeared. The only thing red is my tail?

I tried to look closer, but I ended up closing my eyes and pushing.

I leaned back, panting. I could feel the sweat drip down my back and make my hair stick to my forehead.

I looked again.

Are you kidding me? My legs were there, like actually there, but the thing is that they were covered in red scales from my tail. All of this is confusing. It's going completely against what I know.

I push those thoughts away.

I need to concentrate. And with that, I began pushing again.

Finally, my baby was born.

I opened my eyes and looked down, wiping away the tears and brushing my hair back.

I smiled and the past hours of pain slipped my mind. I ignored the pain as I leaned down and gently picked up my baby in my arms. I started crying again, but out of joy as the baby's cries filled the cove. I laughed gently and I started to breast feed my baby. I winced at the feeling, but I pushed it outside. They say that mother instinct comes naturally and I would have to agree with them.

I lay against the sand after my baby is done and I rested my baby on my chest, directly over my heart.

I ignored the reoccurring pain in my tail. It was a slight pain, nothing compared to earlier. It caused me to start bleeding again, but I didn't care. My 'legs' formed together again and when the water cleared, all I saw was my tail again.

My child fell asleep and after today's events, so did I.

**Cpov:**

I paced in our room. It was a bit hard to go back as the explosion was closer and the guards were too, but we made it.

"Chris, go to sleep. I'll wake you up if I find something out or hear anything, okay?" Sydney tried.

I shook my head. "I need to know if she's alive." I argued, eyeing the door.

"I'll break your arms off if you leave this house, do you understand Christian Ozera?" she demanded, glaring at me.

I huffed and nodded.

That girl is sweet, but she's a siren. They turn demonic when angry. It's a scary thing. I've seen it happen with Rose a few times, especially when her parents tried to come in her room.

I continued to pace through the night and I was the one who convinced Sydney to sleep.

By the time sun rose, we still haven't heard a thing.

I knew these things take at least a day, but Rose's birth isn't exactly a normal one.

I sat down in the table alone in the kitchen. Its noon and no sign of Rose still.

The explosions have stopped a few hours before sunrise.

After Rose comes back, we'll figure out what's happening.

I hear the door open and I perk up, despite knowing that deep down I know it wasn't Rose.

I was right. Sydney comes in, along with Adrian.

He grins when he sees me.

"It's been a while, Ivashkov," I muttered, grinning at him tiredly.

"Sure has Ozera." He examines my face. "Time surely has done you," he struggles for a word. "Good." He finally says.

I rolled my eyes."I haven't slept, dumbass."

"Oh, that makes more sense," he says cheerily and sits down across from me. "So, why are you up?"

"Rose is out giving birth on shore and she hasn't come back," I said bluntly.

He stares at me, in shock. "She's out there, right now?" he asks.

I nod and I suddenly get worried. "Why?"

He groans and mutters something under his breath.

"Adrian, what's wrong?" Sydney asks urgently.

"First, tell me everything." he says, looking at us seriously.

I then proceed to tell him everything since she came back.

"Do you know what could happen?" I ask, after telling him what happened when Rose was choking down here.

"She's going to experience both pains," he grimaces.

I swore and I automatically start pacing.

"It's going to be longer than a Siren's birth," he starts and I relax a little.

"What about the explosions?" Sydney asks.

"What explosions?" Adrian demands.

"Well, when I went to get you, I swam a little near to where the explosion took place last night," she said, glancing at me.

I nod and gesture for her to continue.

"Well, it turns out that those explosions came from the humans."  
My jaw dropped. It can't be a coincidence. They were exactly on point.

"I haven't heard about this," he mutters. "He wasn't said anything," he said under his breath.

I knew who he was.

"I haven't heard about this," he repeats. "And we haven't exactly been around since we got married," he said, smiling slightly at Sydney.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, turning to her.

She shrugged. "I missed it here so I came back for a while."

I nod and I turn back to the situation. "Tell me if you hear anything."

He nods. "I'll bring it up."

He then stops. "Where did Rose give birth?" he asks slowly.

"At some cove," I answer. I did not like where this was heading.

He swore and stood up.

"What?" Sydney asks.

"She's close to civilization. Ever since Rose got back, he would go there sometimes. He's stopped now, but sometimes fishermen go there and a ship went out recently," he said and started to pace.

We slowly connected the dots.

Rose giving birth in a cave, that ship going out, the explosives.

That ship was the cause of the explosives.

"Do you think someone other than them know about us?" I whisper.

Adrian nods gravely. "And they're obviously not peaceful."

**Please review! Who do you think is behind these explosives? **


End file.
